Talk:Yang Release
Yang Release Icon? Hi there guys, i was wondering. Shouldn't we have a nature icon for Yang Release like we have for Fire, Water, Wood, Ice and Yin? - KenjiNitari. We do. See infoboxes at Nagato, Madara, or the Sage of the Six Paths. :) --GoDai (talk) 09:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Then where is it? Everytime i go to the page i only see a pivture of Naruto in Controlled Kyuubi form. Where is the icon? - KenjiNitari. The icons are no longer put in the actual Release articles because of the new, non-optional Wikia skin that was shoved in everyone's faces. When we add the icons, they'll get on top of other images and text. Omnibender - Talk - 17:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I was just looking between the Yin Release and Yang Release articles and noticed the differences between the pictures. Does the above issue with the Wikia skin still make it a problem to use a different picture? The Yin Release article seems to have a nice one, and you'd expect a similar icon coming to this one. Seeing a picture of Naruto was :We use the icon image there because we don't have any other image that we know is of a Yin Release technique, whereas we know that Naruto's current shroud is of yang chakra, because Minato sealed the fox's yin chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 21:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::But is Yang chakra the same as Yang Release? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll be very surprised if techniques which employ Yang Release end up not using Yang chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 21:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::*shrugs* We also got positive/negative and black/white chakra to confuse everything. I'm not surprised if it all turns out to be different aspects of chakra… —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't oppose changing the image to the Yang icon, I simply don't oppose using the current one either. Omnibender - Talk - 21:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I think it would be better to play it safe, but I guess we should wait until other people say their thing before making any changes to the status quo. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm confused. I would assume "fire chakra" is Fire Release, but then again, who the fudge knows. In terms of the picture...again, I do not know. I want to say Yang chakra is Yang Release, but because Kishimoto likes to make things confusing to follow I don't know.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 23:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yōton How come Yang Release and Lava Release are both called "Yōton". Is this a mistake or is that just the transaltion? :It's the translation. There are two Jinton, too. Both times, the Kanji are different. Seelentau 愛議 13:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Naruto a Yang Release user? Shouldn't Naruto be added to the list of Yang Release users? I mean he has been using Yang chakra and even Yamato and B said he can use it. Just asking.--Shock Dragoon (talk) 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Is using Yang chakra the same as using Yang Release? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Nay it is not, just in case you were wondering.--Cerez365™ 16:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It was just a thought--Shock Dragoon (talk) 16:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why not?--Spcmn (talk) 00:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Because Naruto is using the beast's Yang chakra which is all the beast has it isn't the same a moulding/transforming chakra to produce Yang release. Naruto uses the chakra in its raw form so it's not a release.--Cerez365™ 03:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for clarify this to me.--Spcmn (talk) 05:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) is yang release taijutsu mizukage says yin is genjutsu which is not physical so yang being physical would mean it could be taijutsu ( (talk) 16:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC)) :I don't think so friend. Yin release is used to create form out of nothingness which is what illusions (genjutsu) mostly are. Yang Release gives life to those forms. It's not as black and white as physical and non-physical I think.--Cerez365™ 16:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) YANG RELEASE:RASENGAN? Shouldnt the rasengan techniques using yang chakra be considered yang release, and since naruto uses them he should be a yang release user right (talk) 10:48, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :It uses Yang-natured chakra. Not Yang-Release. There is no transformation of the chakra hence no release. They're two different things.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Problem with the links I am unable to open the link in the end of the page about the - List of Yang Release techniques/ - List of Yang Release users. It's just me or these pages don't exist?--JK88 (talk) 14:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Read the Homepage.— Naming Issues I've been having people tell me that Yang Release is actually "Light Release" and that the wiki is bad with naming. I'm wondering, does the translated Anime call it Light Release or Yang Release? I trust the wiki's translation 100%, just wondering where this is coming from. Skarrj (talk) 06:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : Also, I'm aware that Viz Manga refers to it as "Light Style", but what does the translated anime refer to it as? Skarrj (talk) 06:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC)